


Dancing

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Baby ravager, Daddy Yondu, Dancing, Fighting, First Dance, First Time, Gen, I really need to stop with the cuteness, M/M, Other, Papa Yondu, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter knows how to make his parents happy, Prompt Fill, Ravagers - Freeform, Teaching to dance, Yondu is a good father, dancing as fighting, fighting as dancing, star prince, starlord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt fill:Yondu/Kraglin show peter how to dance By showing him a wedding dance, Yondu/Kraglin can be a couple already or just have strong feelings for each other and need a push to be together, up to writer</p><p>They weren't a couple but sometimes a little dancing is the right push, even little Peter knows that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

 

 

Peter spent a lot of time watching the rest of the ravagers training and fighting. He his self was learning from Kraglin how to handle a blade. Though he liked to watch, Kraglin fight more than learn from the others though he did his best.

 

“Is what you do really dancing?” Peter asked once day swinging his little legs back and forth from where he was sitting on a table while watching Kraglin clean a few of his blades.

 

“It’s a type of dancing.” Kraglin replied with a chuckle. “There are many types of dancing.”

 

“Can you teach me?” Peter asked

 

“Maybe when you’re older.” Kraglin said with a chuckle

 

“Ah why?”

 

“You’re a little too small for some of them.”

 

“But you do them alone.” Peter pointed out.

 

“Yes but I learned a lot of basics with a partner..most of the time we really only dance at special things..”

 

“Like a wedding?” Peter asked innocently.

 

“A wedding?” Kraglin asked

 

“Um..mating ceremony.” Peter said after a moment. “Or bonding ceremony since you’re not like Yondu and do mating thing..”

 

Kraglin felt his face flush at Peter’s use of the word mating. The kid really needed to be taught that some words had several meanings and that was one of them. He cleared his throat and tried to will down his blush.

 

“Yes like a wedding.” Kraglin finally said.

 

“So you need a partner to show me?” Peter asked.

 

“Yes and no one on this ship will say yes to that.” Kraglin said.

 

He should have known the look that crossed Peter’s face meant trouble but he was still trying to get the idea of mating with Yondu out of his head.

 

So it was a real shocker when nearly a week later while they were on leave he found Peter leading Yondu by the hand over to him. It still was a strange sight to see their Captain allowing his self to be tugged around by the six-year-old boy but it was one many of them were just getting use to. No one dared say a damn thing about the Captain doting on the boy. Not unless they wanted to find themselves with an arrow between the eyes or tossed out the air lock.

 

“Kraglin!” Peter said happily finally letting go of Yondu’s hand to run over to the other and attach his self to the Xandarian’s leg. “Kraglin you can show me now! Yondu said..he said he’d dance with you so you could show me!”

 

Kraglin blinked as he finally caught up with Peter’s rush of words before looking up at the Captain who was clearly amused at his little terran. It really had become what Peter wanted Peter got most days.

 

“I..you sure Captain?” Kraglin asked running a hand through Peter’s hair making the boy giggle as it fluffed up but it had the effect Kraglin wanted and that was making his self-relax.

 

“You promised to teach the boy and I want him to know everything he can.” Yondu said simply. “If it means showing off a little dancing well..you could pick a worse partner.”

 

“Yeah like Horus.” Peter giggled making Kraglin snort.

 

“Okay you’ve got me..” Kraglin said simply scooping Peter up and setting him on the nearby table so he could watch before turning back to the Captain and trying to swallow the nervousness he felt. “You do know how to dance don’t you sir?”

 

“Of course I do.” Yondu replied easily stepping closer to Kraglin and easily taking the other’s hand and putting the other on Kraglin’s hip. Of course he was going to lead. “Ready  Kraglin?” he said giving the other a mischievous smile that made Kraglin’s face heat up a bit.

 

‘control yourself you idiot,’ Kraglin mentally chasted his self. ‘there’s a child in the room and there is no way the captain would return his feelings’

 

He barely heard the music player turn on when Peter had reached over and flipped it onto something that was soft, slow and really a bloody love song..he wanted to freak but it wasn’t going to do that in front of the boy.

 

It only took a few moments for them to start swaying to the music with Kraglin letting his self-being lead before finding his self-pulled closer.

 

“Come on you want to show the boy how to dance and you can’t do that if you’re standing as far from me as you can.” Yondu teased making Kraglin roll his eyes as he realize Peter was watching them with wide eyes and rapt attention.

 

“It seems it’s you captain that needs to learn.” Kraglin said easily adjusting his hold and pulling his Captain close enough for him to change who was leading and who was following.

 

He heard Peter’s loud giggle as Yondu make a sound like a yelp as he was pulled into a bit of a faster dance as the music picked up. It took only a few moments for Yondu to able to match Kraglin’s steps. It also only took a few minutes for Kraglin to get lost in the feeling of his hands on Yondu and vice versa. Feeling the heat coming off the other’s body as they moved and swayed to the sounds of the music it was very easy to forget that they had an audience who was watching them and smiling a mischiefs little smile.

 

By the time the song had ended Kraglin was sure he’d completely lost his self in the battle for his feelings for his captain. He started to let go and pull away but only found Yondu holding tighter to him and pulling him closer with a half smirk.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” he growled in Kraglin’s ear sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“No where captain.” Kraglin managed to breathe out. “Except where you tell me Captain.”

 

“My cabin..” Yondu replied nipping at Kraglin’s ear lobe sending a shiver down the first mate’s spine.

 

“I..”

 

“What are you two doing?” Peter’s innocent voice is heard dosing both men in a cold realization there is still a child with them.

 

“Just talking Petey..come on it’s time for lunch.” Yondu say’s pulling away. “Oh and Kraglin..I expect to see you this evening..after lights out.” He adds going over and scooping Peter up and turning to leave.

 

“Bye Kraglin.” Peter said waving over Yondu’s shoulder.

 

“Bye Pete.” Kraglin manages to wave back once they are gone his legs gives and he collapses to the floor. Tonight..he’s going to finally get what he wants.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------

 

“You know Kraglin..you never did finish that dancing lesson.” Peter said from where he was leaning against the bar watching the first mate.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kraglin said looking at the boy..well man..no he’d always be that little boy he helped Yondu raise and train.

 

“When I was six..you promised to teach me to dance like you.” Peter replied with a chuckle as he glanced over at  few of the crew who were dancing. Even some of his own crew..well Groot was swaying on the table while Rocket played cards.

 

“I vaguely recall that.” Kraglin replied.

 

“Yeah..I’m sure..I mean I only asked so you and Yondu would stop dancing around each other and just fuck..but I didn’t expect you’d forget. You seem to remember everything.”

 

Kraglin choked on his drink before giving Peter an opened mouth look.

 

“Of course it wasn’t fucking I realized you two wanted to do..” Peter said not really paying attention to Kraglin. “Just wanted Yondu happy..and you happy to..what kid doesn’t like having two parents that both spoil you despite threats.”

 

Kraglin had tried to take another drink about found his self-choking again before he gave up and put it down before cuffing Peter on the back of the head.

 

“Ow what was that for?”

 

“For being a sneaky little shit.” Kraglin replied before Peter found his self-being yanked into a tight hug, which after a moment he returned as Kraglin said softly. “And for being such a damn smart kid to see what two adults couldn’t.”

 

“What are you two idiots doing.” Yondu asked appearing besides his mate and giving them both a look as Peter pulled away to quick.

 

“Kid was telling me about how you still couldn’t dance.” Kraglin teased making Yondu snort before he grabbed Kraglin’s hand and pulled him off the stool and against him.

 

“Then I guess we better prove the boy wrong.” Yondu said before pulling out onto the dance floor leaving a gaping Peter who just took a moment to process what he had just seen and heard before picking up his drink as a familiar song started to play.

 

A smile came to his face as he watched his parents start dancing to the same song that had got them together.

 

 


End file.
